Inicios
by anni fer
Summary: Actualizado, mejorado y borrado de "Look at the stars". Un Shikamaru x Ino, como siempre.


* * *

_Borrado de "Look at the stars" y actualizado el 14 de junio del 2009_

* * *

**# Inicios**

- Ven Shika, esta listo...-- dijo Ino a Shikamaru. La rubia terminaba de cocinar y comenzaba a poner los cubiertos, paltos y de más cosas sobre la mesa.

Ella siempre fue tierna, no como Hinata o Sakura, era tierna a su modo. Siempre preocupada por la gente que le importaba, tratando de innovar y hacer sentir felices a las personas.

Cuando el Nara cuando entró a la cocina, se sorprendió y tan solo rió al ver que Ino estaba manchada con harina, huevo y palta en la cara. Se había esmerado tanto para agradar a Shikamaru con una cena que ni se preocupó de cómo terminaría la cocina.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado desde que terminó.

Sí, comenzó con ella cuando terminó con Temari.

El castaño demoró en caer en cuenta, que por quien sufría su amiga de la infancia, era por él. No por Sasuke, no por Neji, no por Kiba, no era por ningún capricho: era por él.

Entonces, Shikamaru sin quererló recordó aquel día_ cuando volvía de una misión en la cual había estado junto a su novia Temari, a quien realmente quería, pero sentía que no la amaba. Ella insistió en que él le diera una oportunidad por lo cual el no tenia problema, en realidad el disfrutaba de su compañía y no podía negar que aquella mujer si sabía como dar besos y hacer el ambiente subir de temperatura._

_De todas maneras, siempre sintió que algo faltaba en su relación, algo importante. O tal vez estaba, pero no ahí, no entre ellos.  
_

_-- ¿Ino que te pasó?-- Pregunto con algo de preocupación Shikamaru al ver el estado desarreglado de su amiga, con todo el maquillaje de los ojos corrido y con una mirada extraña que no brindaba esa calidez de siempre._

_-- Shika... Shikamaru...--dijo Ino para luego abrazar inesperadamente a Shikamaru y se acercarse a su oído. – Discúlpame, discúlpame tu y discúlpame con Temari – dijo la rubia, para luego tomar con delicadeza la cara del muchacho entre sus manos, acercar lentamente sus labios hasta los de él. _

_Sellándolos en un beso que después de pasado la sorpresa, Shikamaru correspondió._

_Ino no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara por ende lo abrazó, escondió su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de quien había sido besado por ella, Shikamaru._

_-- Yo te amo, me hace mal verte con ella sabiendo que mi oportunidad ya se fue.–dijo Ino mientras abrazaba más a Shikamaru y sentía sus lágrimas caer._

_El castaño le correspondió el abrazo. Ella se sorprendió, se emocionó y los nervios le llegaron de una al sentir como la mano de él cogía su rostro para que se miraran a las caras.  
_

_Él le sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, le besó las mejillas y también los labios. Entre cada corto beso que dió, hizo llorar más a la rubia, puesto que en cada beso también respondió que él sí la amaba, que él quería estar con ella, que él hablaría con Temari y que él...estaría con ella, con Ino._

-- ¡Shikamaru Nara!, puedes dejar de andar paveando y pensando en tus nubes y sentarte a la mesa a comer junto a tu novia – dijo ya exasperada la rubia.

El muchacho se había pegado, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y recién ahí pudo reaccionar.

-- Problemática...–-

Y cuando ya estuvo frente a ella. Se acerco a su cara y la besaba, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso. Luego con delicadeza hacia que ella, de estar sentada en la silla, estuviera sentada en la mesa rodeándolo con las piernas, desordenando todo lo hecho, arruinando el regalo.

-– Se que está delicioso, pero me gustas tú.-- Respondió el Nara, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia y besaba su cuello, cosa que hacía prender a Ino enseguida, mas sólo él era el dueño de aquel secreto.

En una extraña pero confiable maniobra que quién sabe cómo aprendieron y conocían tan bien, lograron llegar a la habitación del Nara.

Él sobre ella.

Ino en la cama y él sobre ella; el la miró, le encantaba ver como ella reaccionaba, como ella se tensaba, como se sonrojaba, no podía negarlo de manera alguna: le encantaba esa rubia.

Shikamaru acarició con pausa, aquel valle que había entre sus senos viendo como el rostro de Ino se sonrojaba. El tacto de las manos del moreno en los blancos senos, era como si el tiempo sobrara, lento, calmo y con fuegos fugaces reaccionando en el rostro de la joven.

Ella sobre él.

Cuando Ino por fin pudo dejar de gemir, puesto que Shikamaru se había apoderado de los senos de ella, se abrazó a él, mostrandole con su piel cuán ergidos habían quedado sus pesones de ese juego previo. Ese roce en el pecho del muchacho hacía que ambos se sintieran a gusto y fue así como caricia tras caricia las ropas desaparecieron.

Él sobre ella

Se besaron, se tocaron. Él descubrió que ella se había mojado, se había exitado bastante; ella descubrió, que su novio a pesar de tener esa pinta de despistado, era más cuidadoso, le encantaba ese detalle de él. Le encantaba que él moviera sus dedos con ese cuidado que lograba exitarla, que lograba que ella pensara en cuán bueno se sentía y no en qué mal lo hacía.

-- ...Ah...-Gimió ella, quien se abrazaba a él, le chupeteaba el cuello, los labios y lo tocaba por todas partes.

Sí, ella sobre él.

Estaban más que listos, anhelaban más del otro, Shikamaru se acomodó y ella lo dejó.

Él sobre ella.

Se acomodó después de besar desde el plano vientre de la chica hasta sus rojos labios. Ella lo encerró entre sus piernas, él mientras se acercaba para besarla introducía lentamente su erecto miembro en Ino. Ella se tensaba, él le besaba en todo el momento y acariciaba tratando de calmarla, de que disfrutara.

-- Disfruta.--Le susurró entre un gemido el castaño.

La rubia sonrió extasiada, no era sólo sexo.

El movimiento en un principio fue lentamente placentero, sin apuro, luego ambos sintieron la necesidad de ir más a fondo por lo que se apresuraron. Él embestía con firmeza, ella lo recibía en pleno paraíso, cayendo en un orgasmo.

Nunca eran muchos, a lo más dos, pero ambos de calidad. DE BUENA CALIDAD.

Al terminar, se abrazaron, las respiraciones agitadas, los sonrojos presentes, el pecho que subía y bajaba, las miradas que no dejaban de comerse.

Ella se apega a él, esta vez, uno al lado del otro.

-- Te amo Ino...- dijo Shikamaru quien se levantaba un poco sólo para mirar a su novia y besarla con ternura.

Ella sonrió coqueta, cansada mas siempre coqueta. Le besó, pegó su frente a la de él, le acarició las mejillas, le besó nuevamente.

-- Yo más.--Dijo luego aún sonriendo, en sus ojos se notaba el cansacio mas estos no dejaban de brillar.

A Ino le encantaba estar así, así de cerca con su Shikamaru. También gustaba de verlo con el pelo suelto, de jugar con sus castaños cabellos, de olerlos, de acariciarlos, de simplemente tenerlos cerca. Tenerlo a él cerca, para ella.

La rubia se puso sobre Shikamaru, dejando sus rodillas al lado de la cintura del muchacho, beso rápida y cortamente el pecho de este. Te amo, te amo, repetía mientras besaba sonriente el pecho de muchacho.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, deteniendola, dejándola ahí, al lado de él, juntos y tranquilos.

-- Mira.--Le dijo al oído él, ella se volteó.

Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la caja. Y sin ninguna otra reacción, abrazó fuertemente a Shikamaru al instante después de comenzar a llorar de felicidad.

No le importó nada, ni la cena, ni el aniversario, ni nada, puede que le importó un poco más la pequeña cajita, pero la verdad de las cosas era que el beso que Shikamaru le dió, tan lleno de sentimientos, era el mejor regalo...

**Fin**

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado cómo quedo, dejen reviews :)_

**Shikamaru **x **Ino**


End file.
